


Destroyer of Worlds

by papergirlpapertownn (bellamyblakesgirl)



Series: Beautiful Echoes [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, it's the prequels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/papergirlpapertownn
Summary: Born a Princess of the House Organa, Bryn held the weight of the world on her shoulders. It didn't get any easier as she grew older. Sent to try and obtain a trade alliance with the Queen of Naboo, she finds herself caught in a play for power, and suddenly she's helping defend the young queen and her system alongside two Jedi sent to negotiate peace.{rewrite of the Prequel Trilogy and the Clone Wars with my own OG character}
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Original Male Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Beautiful Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Negotiations Cut Short

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Starting another series that will probably go nowhere and take me forever to write?  
> More likely than you think.
> 
> In all seriousness, I've had this idea in my head for a while and it might go nowhere, it might go somewhere, but I hope you enjoy it!

The snowcapped peaks of the Appenza mountain range taunted her, teasing her with the freshly fallen powder. She was so close. 

She could give this mission to Bail and spend her days hiking those trails, discovering new ways around the winding crevasses and testing out her new gear.

But she knew this mission was about more than negotiations with the Trade Federation.

Naboo was one of their oldest allies. Their Queen her friend since they were little. 

Bryn wasn’t stupid. She knew that the Trade Federation had no intention of negotiating with the younger planet, so here she was. Packing for a trip of unknown length as the sun set behind her.

“You know, you should be thankful Mother’s letting you have a vacation,” Her brother’s calm voice spoke behind her and she threw one of her silly pieces of jewelry at him. Bail still caught it like he always did.

Bryn rolled her eyes and finished clasping her bag shut, “I don’t understand why I have to be the one to go,” She complained, “I mean, aren’t you supposed to be the ambassador? Engaged to the Queen and All?” She teased, enjoying the sight before her as Bail squirmed at her words. He tossed the golden bracelet back at her, pressing forward, “Breha needs me here,” was his only reply, “And she’s not Queen yet,” He reminded her, “But if it makes you feel better, I’ll be dealing with the wedding preparations the entire time you’re away.”

Bryn snuck an eyebrow upward, “Wedding plans?” She chuckled, knowing exactly what Bail and Breha were planning on getting up to, “Is that what they’re called now?”

If it was possible, Bail looked even more embarrassed, shaking his head before gritting his teeth. His mouth flapped open and shut, trying to find a worthy retort. He came up short.

“Aw, don’t worry Big brother,” She grabbed her suitcase, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I’m sure Breha will love you even if nothing works.” Her final tease sent him over the edge, pushing her into the hallway.

“Don’t you have a Queen of your own to deal with?” He yelled after her, still gloating that it was her who was in charge of this mission instead of him. Rubbing it in her face that he would get to stay home while she was off on a politically worthless mission. She flipped her finger at him as she walked away, his laughter ringing in her ears.

The sound brought a smile to her face.

The hangar was almost empty, the transport ship ready for takeoff. She was almost finished on board when she was ambushed by her mother.

“Bryn” She called after her, “Please tell me you remember the importance of this mission.”

Bryn turned to face her, a fake smile plastered on her face, “Naboo is one of our oldest allies,” She recited, “A successful negotiation on our part might mean more of their help in the future,”

Mother nodded, brushing a stray hair from her face, fingers gently tracing the outline of the crown Bryn donned on her brow. “Especially from a Queen as young as Amidala,” the older woman reminded her, “You are a Princess of Alderaan---”

“Descended from the Royal house of Organa,” Bryn finished the spiel for her, annoyance building up in her chest, “I know Mother.”

Her Mom smiled softly, tracing her cheek, “You are also the best negotiator we have,” the woman tacked on, “That’s why I convinced Breha to send you on this mission.”

Bryn rolled her eyes. Just like her mother to compliment her and ruin her day all in one swoop. She huffed, crossing her arms, “Anything else I need to know?”

Mother nodded to the handmaiden beside her, who drew a wrapped cylinder from the box she was holding, handing it to the royal figure. 

“I believe it’s time you had this,” Her mother began, pressing the package into her hands. 

Bryn knew what it was. She had dreamed of it ever since she was little.

Ever since that fateful day when the dark-skinned man in dark robes showed up to collect her, her parents refusing to relinquish their grip on their little girl. 

Except now here she was. Given the very thing symbolizing her freedom. The very thing she’s spent the last eighteen years earning.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked her mother and the other woman nodded. 

Her touch was warm, soothing, “You are ready, just promise me you’ll use it only when you need it.”

Bryn smiled. Always the worrier. “What are blasters for?” 

Her mother chuckled lightly before pressing a kiss to her cheek goodbye. “Farewell my beautiful mountain lion.”

Bryn chuckled at the old endearment, stuffing the cylinder in her bag before closing the door of the transport ship, settling in as the pilot took off, leaving Alderaan in the dust.

***

They came out of hyperspace with little problems, their ship still intact. Bryn stood up, tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. She had taken to pacing the halls of the ship, looking for anything that may need fixing. 

She wasn’t as talented as Tia, but she still knew the basics of a ship which had come in handy with their negotiations with Corellia a few years ago. 

Unable to take the waiting any more, she moved toward the cockpit, ducking through the door and squeezing her taller frame into the small space.

“Is there a problem?” She asked innocently, trying to gain some sort of idea of what was happening to stall their entrance to Naboo. 

“The Trade Federation refuses to budge,” The captain told her, “It seems they’ve set up that blockade they threatened Queen Amidala with.”

Bryn bit her cheek, trying not to let her frustration get the best of her. Bail already told her she was too emotional, she didn’t need her captains to know that as well. 

“Hail Viceroy Gunray,” She ordered, lowering her voice to fit her royal persona, “We were sent for negotiations, so negotiate we will.”

She sat in the co-pilot’s seat, pressing several buttons, watching the pilot beside her squirm in anticipation as the anxiously waited for the hologram of the Viceroy to appear. 

“Princess Organa,” His accent only made his words sound more condescending, “To what do we owe this visit?”

“Viceroy Gunray,” She began, screwing her face into an impression of her mother’s. “Queen Breha has sent me on a diplomatic mission to Naboo, I simply request your permission to land.”

She knew he had no real power, but it was better to appeal to his ego. 

That was one constant throughout the entire galaxy. Appeal to a politician’s ego and they’ll give you the world. 

“What is the nature of your diplomatic mission?” Gunray asked, clearly suspicious of her words. Bryn straightened up, a pleasant half-smile on her lips, the gesture making her feel sick to her stomach.    
“Queen Breha wishes to discuss upcoming alliances, especially with a wedding on the horizon,” Bryn spoke innocently, keeping the true reason behind their mission a secret. She was already doing the negotiations, just not on behalf of Queen Amidala. 

The hologram flickered, and Bryn knew he was mulling over the truth of her words, “Very well,” Gunray began, “If that is all.” 

His image flickered away and Bryn let out a sigh of relief, although the hairs prickled on the back of her neck, alerting her that it wasn’t entirely over. That something else was going to happen.

She couldn’t shake the bad feeling in her gut.

Bryn stood up, getting ready to head back to her spot in the hub of the ship when the transport shook, sending her balance wavering. 

She gripped the back of the pilot’s chair, turning back around just in time to see another red beam headed directly toward the ship. 

“Captain,” She shook the man’s shoulder, but he didn’t respond. The vessel shook once again, sending Bryn collapsing into the co-pilot’s seat, flicking the necessary buttons to bypass the captain’s code. 

Bail had taught her everything she needed to know about piloting, but that didn’t mean bantha fodder when she hadn’t flown in months. She gripped the wheel, narrowly avoiding the numerous beams the Federation was sending her way, spinning around toward the green planet before her. 

Her luck ran out just as the ship entered Naboo’s atmosphere. The ship had taken too much damage, the heat burning against the shell as Bryn struggled to keep the transport on course. 

Piece of the ship were torn off, disappearing into the blue sky. 

The heat of her entry burned against her flesh and she knew she had to abandon ship soon. Grabbing the Captain’s blaster, she stuck it in between the spaces of the wheel, keeping the ship in place while she moved back into the hub, grasping her bag and cloak before pressing the button to lower the doors.

Trees flew past her vision, and she waited for the right moment. Unsure of when that was, she leaped out of the burning vessel, the ground giving her some substantial bruises as she watched the ship explode in a ball of fire next to her. She brought herself to her knees, coughing through the ash in the air, knowing she had to hide soon.

There was no way that entry went unnoticed. 

Her feet took her down an unfamiliar path through the heavy forests of Naboo, the sound of footsteps causing her blood to run cold. Unsure of what else to do, Bryn climbed the nearest tree, hoping that Droids didn’t have the sense to look up. 

Unfortunately, what she was about to encounter was much worse than a droid. 

“Need some help getting down Princess?”


	2. Friendly Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn runs into some familiar figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you have to read Gungan, I hated writing it.   
> That being said, I'm so happy you guys are loving this story so far! Here we really get a sense of Bryn and Obi Wan's relationship, and I love it so much. Their witty competitions SEND ME!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love!!

Naboo, Obi-Wan decided, was not the worst place he had visited in his travels as a Jedi Padawan. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

The swamps were humid and awful to walk through, the lower parts of his robes growing wetter as he trudged through the grass.

The sound of footsteps made him halt, his hand hovering over his lightsaber in case he encountered a hostile. The droids were easy to spot, but the Trade Federation could have easily had spies on the ground, and he wasn’t willing to take his chances. 

The footsteps disappeared, and a rustling was heard above him, several leaves falling from the canopy above him. 

He drew his gaze upward, catching sight of a familiar head of black hair and a golden circlet to accompany it. 

His lips twisted upward into a smirk, “Need some help getting down, Princess?”

Her head whipped around, dark eyes narrowing as they met his bright blue ones. 

“Not from you Jedi,” She snapped, jumping down from her spot in the tree. “Padawan Kenobi,” Bryn spoke with distaste in her voice, invoking his rank to get a rise out of him.

“Princess Organa,” He used the same tactic, knowing her just as well as she knew him, “Long time no see.”

She sent him a tight smile, her arms crossed, “Yes, and I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again.”

“Yes, but unfortunately it looks like our paths have crossed again,” Obi-Wan teased, the two walking side by side as he tried to find Qui-Gon to reunite with his master. 

“Not by choice,” Bryn muttered under her breath.

The two continued in silence, her annoyance radiating through the force, Obi Wan’s smirk never leaving his face. “What are you doing on Naboo in the first place?”

Bryn sighed, “I was supposed to be negotiating with the Trade Federation on behalf of the Queen,” she stopped in her tracks, glancing behind her, “But they never took place,”

Obi-Wan followed her glance, reaching out into the force, his senses spiking up. “What is it?”   
“It’s just--” Bryn hesitated, her hand hovering over her blaster, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

He had said the same thing back on the ship just before they were almost gassed. 

The sound of blaster fire was heard and Bryn drew her weapon, taking a few of the droids out before running through the trees, Obi-Wan not far behind her, using his lightsaber to bounce the blaster beams back at their adversaries. Unfortunately, it died after a couple uses, and he heard Qui-Gon’s voice in the back of his head telling him to re-charge it.

The sound of speeders starting up behind them caused them to pick up their pace, legs carrying them as fast as they possibly could. Bryn kept looking over her shoulder, trying to land a shot on the droids but just barely missing them. 

Things got a lot easier when they found themselves in an extra clearing, and Obi-Wan had never been so relieved to see his Master.

A flash of green passed his eyes and as quickly as they appeared, his Master had dispatched of the droids and speeders, leaving Obi-Wan feeling particularly sheepish about the whole affair, especially when Bryn stood with a smug look on her face.

“Sorry Master, the swamp fried my weapon,” Obi-Wan apologized, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

Qui Gon lifted his brow, already knowing the true cause of his padawan’s burnt out lightsaber. “You forgot to turn the power off didn’t you?” his Master chided, a slight upturn to his lips. 

A laugh erupted from beside him, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the sound leaving Bryn’s mouth. 

“Princess Organa,” Qui Gon addressed her with a certain tinge of respect in his voice, “So good to see you again, although I wish it was under better circumstances,”

“As do I Master Jinn,” Bryn’s demeanor had completely flipped, and Obi-Wan knew she was putting on a front for Qui-Gon. All politicians did when they encountered the Jedi.

Instead, he turned his attention to the tall amphibian beside Qui-Gon, “What’s this?”   
“A local,” Qui Gonn sighed, “Let’s go before more of those droids show up,”

Bryn trudged beside them, “It’s too far to Theed,” She commented, “Our best course of action would be to go by water,”

Obi-Wan was quick to shut that down, “That would be great if we had a transport, but we don’t.”

“You’re a Gungan right?” She asked the amphibian. The creature nodded, eyes wide at the thought of being addressed, “Are we close to your city at all?”

“City?” Qui Gon jumped in, halting his tracks, “Can you take us there?”

The Gungan shook his head, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of heading back to his city, “no, not willy.”

Qui Gon lifted his brow again, this time in surprise, “No??!”

“Iss embarrissing, boot... My afraid my've bean banished,” The Gungan explained and Obi-Wan felt annoyance build up in his gut. Why were they entertaining this creature? “der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare.”

The sound of blaster fire caught the entire group off guard, Bryn immediately pulling out her blaster and pointing it at the sound. 

“You think a blaster is going to take down an entire droid army?” Obi-Wan teased, a smirk on his lips.

Bryn shrugged, “It’s better than a burnt-out lightsaber,” She retorted back, causing Obi Wan’s cheeks to turn red, his smirk dropping into a frown. 

“Please,” She turned to the Gungan, her voice dropping in tone as a more serious expression crossed her face, “I am good friends with Queen Amidala, perhaps I could lighten your sentence on her behalf.”

The Gungan shook his head, “Der Bosses no like the Naboo, dey will no like yousa spaking for dem.”

Obi-Wan watched as she sauntered forward, her jaw clenching, “I need to get to Theed Palace,” She urged, tone not shifting, “Because if I don’t, then those armies will find us, capture us, and then torture us before killing us.” She exaggerated, her dark eyebrows creasing together in frustration, “Do you understand?”

The Gungan swallowed, quickly backtracking, “Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!”

Obi-Wan moved to Bryn’s side, a smile on his face, “Nice job,” He complimented, meaning every word of it.

Bryn rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” She shot back before following Qui Gon and the Gungan deeper into the swamps. 

Trees moved past their vision until they entered another clearing, their path cut off by a large body of water.

“Great,” Obi-Wan heard Bryn mutter under her breath, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how uncomfortable she looked. “What do we do now?”

The Gungan turned toward the trio, something like a smile on his face, “Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?” He explained, and Obi-Wan wanted to groan. He was getting tired of the swamps. 

_Patience, Obi-Wan_ , he heard Qui Gon’s voice in his head, their training bond utilized for the first time in months. 

_Yes Master,_ Obi-Wan responded, turning back to the Gungan. 

He felt another presence near them, almost pushing against his shields, like they were trying to communicate with him somehow. He turned toward Bryn, her relaxed posture and crossed arms betraying nothing of the action. But he didn’t know who else it could be. 

Instead of dwelling too much on it, he focused on the mission at hand.

Obi-Wan inserted the breathing mask in his mouth, watching as Qui Gonn offered Bryn an extra one from his robe. She wasn’t dressed for swimming but then again, neither were they. 

She waded into the water, her tan pants peeking out from beneath the black cloak she had been wearing the entire time. 

The two of them swam side by side, behind Qui Gon and behind the Gungan deeper into the murky waters of Naboo. It had felt like forever before they had reached the floating city, bubbles surrounded by bronze plating, They pushed through the watery substance, following the Gungan and Qui-Gon into the circular area, a much larger Gungan sitting atop a throne.

Obi-Wan had tuned out most of what the larger Gungan had been saying, but when he mentioned the droid army he paid closer attention. 

“That droid army is about to attack the Naboo,” Qui Gon informed the Bosses, “We must warn them.”

The larger Gungan, who had been introduced as Boss Nass, was quick to shut that idea down.

“Wesa no like da Naboo!” He exclaimed, his voice booming through the circular room, “Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big.”

Obi-Wan felt a ping of annoyance beside him, and his gaze shifted toward the dark-haired woman, clearly upset with how these negotiations were going. 

Obi-Wan decided to step forward, hoping to make them go by faster, “After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you.” He tried to explain. They perhaps weren’t the most intelligent species, but he knew with his dealings with the previous Gungan that they were protective of their lives.

Unfortunately, they were also proud. “No, mesa no tink so.” Boss Nass denied, pride radiating from him, “Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en.”

As if feeling his frustration, Bryn stepped forward, her chin up and the same serious expression written across her face.

“Boss Nass,” She attempted a curtsey, using her manners to win over him, “I am Princess Bryn Organa of Alderaan, and I am honored to be in the presence of such an esteemed figure as yourself,”

It was an act, Obi-Wan scoffed. But it seemed to be working, because she had somehow captured the Gungan’s attention. 

“We do not mean you any harm,” She explained, a soft smile on her face, “All we are asking is for a simple transport to the Palace.”

The room went quiet, watching the exchange between the two leaders. 

Bryn continued forward, stopping as the guards crossed their weapons in front of her. “I understand this is a great burden to your people, but I can assure you that the Naboo will be greatly indebted to you.” It was a bluff, Obi-Wan knew, but it was a damn good one, “I promise you I will discuss compensation with Queen Amidala when we reach Theed.”

Silence hung over the room, the Gungans eagerly awaiting their leader’s response. 

“Yousa promise theese?”

Bryn drew herself to one knee, “I promise this.”

Obi-Wan watched with interest, curious to how this would turn out.

“All we’re asking for is a transport,” Bryn responded, her words were so captivating he almost missed the slight movement of her wrist, the slight waves echoing through the force. So quiet he almost couldn’t feel them.

“Wesa give yousa una bongo.” Boss Nass agreed, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, “Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go.”

Bryn let out a sigh of relief, dropping her head to smile, “Thank you so much.” She stood up, quickly following Obi-Wan out of the room

“What’s a bongo?” He asked Bryn beside him. She simply shrugged. 

“Hopefully, a transport,” She chuckled in disbelief, “I didn’t think that would work back there,” 

Obi-Wan chuckled with her, “It was an excellent idea,” He complimented her, unsure of the feeling stirring in his gut, “But how do you intend to get the Queen to agree to their terms?”

Bryn turned to face him, her sly grin returning, “She owes me a favor.”

He wanted to ask her about the small gesture she had made, the ripples in the force he had felt. If she was the one who was trying to push past his shields earlier. 

Something told him that was the wrong decision. 

“Where’s Qui Gon?” She asked, a crease forming on her forehead. Obi-Wan spun around, trying to find his Master’s force signature. Something was blocking him though. 

It was a dazzling light, something so bright he had never felt before. 

Before he could investigate further, Qui Gon appeared beside them, Jar Jar on his tail. 

“How did--?”

“I invoked their life debt,” Qui Gon explained, letting Jar Jar escort them to the bongo. Obi-Wan was the first to step into the transport ship, taking the pilot’s seat while Jar Jar moved into the navigator’s spot. 

Bryn jumped in after Qui-Gon, patting herself down, clutching the satchel beside her with a tight grip. 

“Lose something, princess?” Obi-Wan teased, and Bryn rolled her eyes, sitting down next to his Master. 

“Ha. Ha.” She responded, leaning back, “Don’t get us killed Jedi.”

Obi-Wan drew the cover over the vehicle, a smile growing on his face as they plunged into the deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the story!


	3. Killer Fish and Battle Droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they delve deep into the planet's core, Bryn's fears get revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick note. I'm not calling anyone out at all, and I'll be putting this on ALL of my fics this week, but if you don't like what I'm writing or how I write it, then please don't read it.   
> It's such a simple concept and I get each of us having our own preferences when it comes to writing (it is inherently subjective) but please respect the rule of Don't Like, Don't Read.   
> It's difficult to put out a chapter every week and to keep track of everything, especially because I'm updating two to three fics a week.   
> This is really the only thing that gets me up in the morning and the only thing I look forward to now that I'm stuck in my house for the foreseeable future.   
> So please, I'm asking you to please just leave the fic alone if you're not a fan of it. If you want to help me edit chapters, that's a different story, but don't criticize for the sake of being critical.
> 
> This is mostly a filler chapter and because I wanted to get something out this week haha.  
> Thank you guys for all the love on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

They plunged through the depths of the core, water surrounding them on every side, Bryn watching with wide eyes as the fish swam by. She’d never been around during the warm season on Alderaan. 

Bail had always taunted her with diving. The fact that he had gone and she hadn’t. Four weeks out of the year Alderaan’s waters were warm enough to go swimming, and she had never been present during any of them.

Obi-Wan’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the conversation, “Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us?” Bryn had to resist laughing as he watched him hand the controls over to Jar Jar, showing just how much he needed these ‘pathetic life forms’.

She’ll be the first to admit it, she wasn’t a fan of the Gungans either, but they survived this long for a reason.

“Hey, ho? Where wesa goen?”

She winced at the sound of his voice again, catching a glimpse of amusement on Obi-Wan’s face as she did so. 

“You're the navigator.” Qui-Gon dismissed the creature, clearly not happy about arrangements either. 

Bryn rolled her eyes and leaned forward, hoping to help out the Gungan, “Theed Palace,” She informed him, “Do you know the way there through the core?”

He babbled excitedly when he heard the name and immediately veered left, turning the lights on to illuminate the gigantic coral vistas that lived at the bottom of the sea, bright colors swirling amidst the blue background. 

Bryn felt her jaw drop into a wide smile at the sight. It was absolutely beautiful. Bail was definitely taking her diving when they got back.

Shaking her head, Bryn focused on the conversation taking place, her brow creasing in confusion at some of the details.

“Why were you banished, Jar Jar?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping his eyes on the trail in front of them. Bryn however, faced the Gungan, her elbows resting on both Jar Jar and Obi-Wan’s seats. She was curious about his banishment herself.

Jar Jar sighed, “Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe mesa... ooooh... aaaa..... Clumsy.”

Bryn scoffed under her breath, the crease in her forehead growing deeper in confusion, “They banished you because you're clumsy?” She asked, still not entirely understanding Gungan culture overall.

Jar Jar’s explanation was cut off by the rattling of the transport, the craft lurching to one side as Bryn and Qui-Gon whipped around, catching sight of a large luminous fish behind them, tongue hooked onto the bongo.

Bryn didn’t know much about Naboo's life forms outside of the intelligent ones, but she knew that this was probably not good.

“Obi-Wan…” She warned, unable to tear her gaze away from the giant fish behind them.

“Yep, got it,” The padawan responded shortly, the same time his master said, “full speed ahead.” 

Before any of the Jedi could touch the controls, Jar Jar slammed them down, their transport reversing instead of pushing forward.

“Oooops.” The Gungan shrugged.

She could feel the frustration radiating from the men beside her, but she stood frozen, fear paralyzing every nerve in her body as she watched the ship continue to move toward the fish, unable to do anything to help.

“Bryn,” Obi-Wan tried calling her name, but she stayed frozen, “Bryn!” He sighed before pushing his way past Jar Jar, “Give me the controls.” He ordered, taking back the transport and driving it forward, the fish releasing them from its mouth as they entered a cave, darkness surrounding them as sparks flew from the panel between him and Jar Jar.

Bryn had forced herself to sit back down, breathing in and out as she tried to regain feeling back in her arms and legs. 

It was an old fear, something she hadn’t thought about in ages. But then again she’s never been stuck underwater about to be consumed by a luminous Sea Killer before. 

The power drive whined, asking to be fixed by someone who knew what they were doing.

“We're losing power,” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath and Bryn scooted herself forward. 

“Here, let me see,” She urged, gesturing to the wires Obi-Wan held in his hand. 

His gaze was more concerned than skeptical, but Bryn wiped any semblance of nerves off her face, straightening her shoulders as she took the wires in her hands, working with the pair of sparking equipment, trying to recall what Bail had taught her all those years ago. 

Qui Gon and Jar Jar were having some sort of argument while she worked, and she could feel Obi-Wan’s curious gaze locked on her as she worked. 

When she finally placed everything back where it belonged, the power drive responded positively, lights flickering on. Bryn sighed in relief. 

That relief didn’t last long, because right outside the cave they came across another fish, this one bigger and with much sharper teeth.

“Obi-Wan..” Bryn began, her heart racing as she stared at the large creature before her. She really did not want to be eaten by this creature and she most definitely did not want to run out of power and drown along with her comrades. 

She kept hitting his shoulder, bringing his attention to her nervous state. Obi-Wan sighed reluctantly and turned to her, annoyance written in his face.

“Can you stop that?” He snapped, and Bryn scoffed. 

“Can you actually be useful and get us out of here--”

“I’m trying but you slapping me isn't getting us anywhere--”

“Oh, so it’s my fault now--?”

“Yes, yes it is--”

Bryn scoffed and pulled the gear back herself, sending the transport reeling backward into the wide ocean again. 

Jar Jar was freaking out beside her, his movements ceasing as Qui-Gon put him into a deep sleep with a touch to the shoulder.

“Relax,” The Jedi ordered, his voice calm as the Gungan passed out beside him.

“You overdid it” Obi-Wan quipped as he took the controls back, staring ahead, “You know there are better ways of getting me to cooperate”

Bryn rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into it right now, “Didn’t look like it” She quipped back, staring behind her at the fish that was following them, watching as they flew through the jaws of a much larger sea creature, hearing a satisfying crunch from behind them as Bryn watched the original fish that had been chasing them get devoured.

She relaxed against the seat, closing her eyes as she caught her breath. A small part of her felt bad for being so demanding with Obi-Wan, but when she remembered the last time she had seen him, all of that guilt disappeared. 

He deserved to be yelled at. Especially after what he’d done. 

Qui-Gon’s voice broke through her thoughts, “Head for that outcropping.” He commanded, pointing toward the light.

The sub broke for air just a few meters away from the Palace. As Obi-Wan helped her out, she nodded in thanks, tightening the strap of her pack and marching forward. She was stopped by the barrel of a blaster pointed her direction.

“Drop your weapons” the mechanical voice of the battle droid commanded. Bryn lifted her arms up in faux surrender, slowly moving forward, placing herself between the Jedi and the droid. “I said drop your weapons” The droid demanded again. 

The sound of lightsabers came from behind her and she drew her blaster, taking out both droids before the Jedi could lay a finger on either of them.

She turned to face them, their disgruntled looks saying everything. “They would’ve told someone we were here.” she shrugged, pressing forward.

“Hold on,” Qui-Gon stopped her, “We need to be careful about how we approach this situation,” he warned, clearly directing his words at her with a disapproving look. Bryn tilted her head, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“I am being careful,” She defended, anger stirring just below the surface, “There’s a shortcut to Theed through the waterfalls, that’s where I’m headed.”

“A shortcut?” Obi-Wan questioned, “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Bryn rolled her eyes, “It wasn’t relevant then,” Without another word, she spun on her heel, drawing her cloak closer to her as she followed the familiar path. Flashes of hide and seek and hiking up the rocky cliffs flew through her brain, the worn walls feeling familiar as she grabbed ahold of them for support, the water misting against her back. Her clothes were still wet from their dive in the ocean, the heavy cloak weighing her down. She couldn’t wait to finally shed it when they reached the palace. 

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Obi-Wan’s soft voice came beside her, his robe as wet as her cloak. 

“Talk about what?” She deflected, trying to keep her anger from bursting. Obi-Wan grabbed her bicep, stopping her in her tracks. His expression shifted from the playful one he had been wearing to a more serious one. His brows knitting themselves together. 

“You know I didn’t mean to leave you, I had--”

“You had the order, I know.” Bryn finished for him, staring at the ground, her chest constricting as she recalled his retreating figure all those months ago. The silence was agonizing, begging for someone to take the first move. 

“Can you tell me something?” She finally asked, crossing the metaphorical bridge, lifting her gaze up to meet Obi-Wan’s bright blue ones, “If you didn’t have the order, if we had met...some other time, in some other life--”

“Yes,” He cut her off, no semblance of hesitation in his eyes as he did. Their eyes never left each other’s even as he reached for her hand, “The answer to your question is yes, I would've.”

The space between them was cavernous, Obi-Wan’s thumb rubbing the back of her hand as he pulled it closer, pressing a kiss to her palm before dropping it, a pleasant shiver erupting from the gesture, making its way down her spine.

The sound of Jar Jar’s cries pulled them away from the moment, bringing them back to real life as they followed the Gungan toward the bridge that overlooked the main plaza of Theed. 

“If the Viceroy have truly kidnapped the Queen,” Qui-Gon began, “They’ll bring her through here,”

Bryn nodded, readying her blaster for the fight they were about to face, slowing her breath and pressing herself against the wall, peering out slowly to catch sight of the Queen’s party making their way down the stairs, the Viceroy were nowhere to be seen. 

Bryn prepped her legs for the jump, throwing herself over the balcony, calling on the force to cushion her fall, facing off against the droids, blasters at the ready. She took out the two nearest to the Queen, ushering her and her handmaidens near the closest wall, stepping in front of the decadent woman to peer around the wall, using her blaster to take out the rest of the remaining droids, the Jedi’s lightsabers making quicker work of them. The weight of the cylinder in her pack seemed to grow and she resisted the urge to pull it out to defend herself. 

_A last resort_ her mother had called it. Bryn sighed, resigning herself to using her blaster. When Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined them behind the wall, she finally turned to the only person she recognized, the handmaiden on the side of the Queen. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, checking in on Padme while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan debriefed the ‘Queen’ on what had happened on the ship. The younger girl nodded.

“Surely Princess Organa was there to negotiate on our behalf,” Governor Bibble protested, gesturing to the younger woman. 

Bryn nodded, sharing an apprehensive look with the other woman, “I was, until Viceroy Gunray knocked me out of the sky.”

Qui-Gon turned to the Captain, “Do you have transports?” He asked, his sharp tone letting the man know that he meant business. The Captain nodded, gesturing down the opposite corridor, “This way, toward the main hangar.”

Bryn nodded and let the man lead the way, following closely behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of a weird ending, but I didn't want to go into the next scene because it would've taken forever to get this out, and I wanted it out on time. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you like the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a review!
> 
> My tumblr is @papergirlpapertownn if you want to know more about these characters!


End file.
